


A Night on the Sleeper

by Judybrandtner



Series: Family of Ten [32]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: Claire is on the mood. Claire is so on the mood.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been Claire's idea. They had passed the weekend on London, Claire on a medical conference, Jamie, visiting some costumers of the distillery, and Claire had thought that go back on the Sunday night via the Caledonian Sleeper instead of wait until Monday morning for a flight would be a good thing and Jamie agreed with her, the sooner they could arrive at Edinburgh, the less they would missed the children, staying with Murtagh and Suzette for these days. They had booked a nice private cabin with a nice plushy bed, if maybe a bit small for Jamie's frame, and their own shower.

''Tis no bad Sassenach,' Jamie said to Claire as they boarded the train. 'I like it.'

'I thought it would be a good place for you know...' Claire answered him with a naughty tone, closing tight the shutters of the cabin's window.

'I dinna ken what ye mean.' Said Jamie.

'For you to fuck me shamelessly for the whole night.' Claire said, with a lusty smile, as she pinned Jamie against the cabin's door.

'Och, mo ghraidh, that's something verra indecent to say for someone with six children waiting at home.'

'And I have barely started.' Claire went down her knees and began undoing Jamie's fly, taking him in her mouth before Jamie could ever form an answer.

'Iffrin!!' Jamie exclaimed as Claire put herself to the task. The train was still on the station, other passengers still boarding and walking throughout the train's corridor. Someone played with their cabin's door, making Jamie extremely tense. A voice in French laughing and telling their companion that it was the cabin next door. Claire didn't stop at any moment, doing her damnest on him.

A knock on the door, a steward doing the last checks before departure. 'Is it everything fine on there.'

'Oh, yes, marvelously.' Said Claire on a really calm tone, while her hands were still working Jamie's cock and balls. 'Isn't it, Jamie?' She added before taking him on her mouth again.

'A-a-aye.' Was the only thing Jamie could articulate.

'Good.' Said the steward from the other side of the door. 'Breakfast will be send here tomorrow at 7.30am.'

'Perfect, we'll be needing it.' Said Claire.

As the steward's left their cabin, Jamie got into action, he lifted Claire on his arms and sit her on the cabin's thin table. He quickly released her of her trousers and knickers. He wanted anything more than take her hard and fast, but he wanted to satisfy her first, and so he crouched on his own knees and quickly secured his mouth between her legs.

'Don't stop now!.' Claire exclaimed, as he nibbled her clit and entered one of his big fingers inside her. It wasn't long until she was spasming, making the weak, thin table tremble under her. 'Please, Jamie, I want you inside me.' She begged to Jamie, and soon he obliged, thrusting into her in one movement, sending her to verge of another climax. Jamie took her as heavily as he thought the table might be able to cope with, pouring himself inside her just as the train started its engines and left the London station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come


	2. Chapter 2

They were sat, bottom naked on the floor. Claire had deftly found the couple of whisky bottles Jamie kept in his bag for show and try with the costumers he had visited in London, and they were sharing it directly from the bottle. 'I dinna ken what's with ye tonight?' Said Jamie as he passed her the drink. 'But I suppose I canna complain.'

'Well, we don't have that regularly the opportunity of a whole night just for us.' Claire answered. 

'Aye, that's true.'

'And the night is still young.' Say Claire standing up, shedding her jumper, shirt and bra and kneeling beside the cabin's bed, her arse at the height of Jamie's eyes. 'Come here, Jamie.'

'Like that?' Jamie promptly asked, standing and taking off the rest of his clothes himself.

'It's being a while, isn't it?

'Ye have the greatest arse in the history of Christianity, Sassenach.' Jamie knelt behind her, at first kissing her neck and back, his hands playing with her breasts for a bit before one of them dove down her body. 'Och, ye're so ready.' Jamie said as he began pumping his long fingers inside her. 'Plump and slippery.

'Jamie, please...'Claire begged

'Aye, my own, just a second.' He whispered on her ear as he made her orgasm just before thrust keenly into her.

Jamie took his own rhythm, steady but not to quick, he wanted to enjoy taking his wife like that. his hand still strategically placed in the perfect spot to enhace her enjoyment. 'Jamie, don't stop now!' He covered her mouth with his hand, unsure of how thin or thick the walls between cabins were. She was so close to the mark and he was doing his best to take her there, the arrival of it signaled by Claire's biting hard his finger, still in her mouth. 'Fuck!' he exclaimed, but so close as he was of his own climax, he focused on that, forgetting about his finger or Claire's volume, a string of Gaelic coming from him as he came to it.

They were still on a post-coital state, cuddling and playing tickles on the bed, when someone knocked on the door.

'Service, please!' Said the now known voice of the steward.

'What ye want?' Asked Jamie, don't remembering for a second where his clothes were if he needed to open the door.

'We...we received a warning from the people in the next cabin about some weird...noises' Said the steward, clearly awkwardly even through the door. 'Is it everything OK?'

'Aye, everything is OK.' Said Jamie as Claire started to laugh beside him. 'Thanks for ask, but we dinna need any assistance.'

'Yeah, I'm leaving you then.' Said the steward. 'Enjoy the rest of the night.

'We're planning to.' Said Claire naughtily, Jamie giving her a burning look.


	3. Chapter 3

A technical stop, for both the Frasers and the train, which was at the moment immobile who knows where in the middle of England as Jamie washed his teeth and prepared himself for what he thought it was a gained rest. When he finally came out of the en-suite bathroom, he found Claire laying naked in the bed, apparently sleeping. He shut the lights off and got himself in the bed, cuddling tightly with Claire and closed his eyes waiting for sleep to come. 

After few minutes, he felt Claire's body shift around him, making him to lay on his back, all without Jamie opening his eyes at any moment. Claire moved again, seemingly trying to jump over him, Jamie expected steps to the bathroom, but that wasn't what was his wife had in mind.

'What are ye doin'?' He said as he felt Claire's teeth playing with his nipple. 'Havena had enough for tonight?'

'No.' Was the short and clear answer Claire gave to him, just before carry on nibbling her way down his chest and stomach.

'Ach Sassenach!' Jamie shouted as Claire reached his cock and took it on her mouth again. He quickly put his voice down. 'We already had a warning from the steward.'

'What are they going to do?' Said Claire as she sat on him, rubbing Jamie's cock against her very core. 'Get us off the train in the middle of the night?' Claire took him inside her and started to move slowly.

'We arena gettin' tickets to travel in the train ever again.' Jamie said, any further words stopped by his wife's mouth on his. He lost, or better got loose, the remains of his common sense, and grabbed hard Claire's arse to easily plunge into her.

'Yes, Jamie!' Claire shouted loudly. Jamie rolled them on the bed, pinning her under him. He had lost also the hope of Claire keeping quiet and so went on as hard as he could. First fastening his mouth on her neck and breasts and then taking her quick and hard, his hand slithering between their bodies towards Claire's clit, making her squirm and convulse under him. 'Fuck, fuck, God! Jamie!'

As Jamie emptied himself again in his wife, and even at the late hour it was, music came from the neighbouring cabin. 'I think they had enough, they're askin' us for mercy. Maybe we should let them sleep, mo nighean.'

'Maybe.' Laughed Claire as the cuddle together again the bed, this time, for a well earned sleep.'

**Author's Note:**

> More to come.


End file.
